Once Was Great, but Twice Is Even Better
by sballchick
Summary: Well, it's my makeup OneShot since I haven't written anything in awhile! But all in all, its pretty good!


_**Alright, so – I haven't written anything in awhile, so – if I'm a tad bit rusty – please forgive me! bows **_

From the moment I met her, I knew that there was something totally unattainable about her. Maybe it was the way her golden locks blew about in the cool California afternoon breeze. Or maybe it was the way her big blue eyes shined even in the darkest of dark corners. Whatever the reason it might be from her presence, I can honestly say that I knew there was more to her than meets the naked eye.

It was the night of my father's big annual music awards show and I personally invited her to come along. Not too many people get to meet my dad, but – I knew he would like her… just the way I do. I remember that night so vividly and to my likings, I will definitely not forget it, either! He came up to _us_ after the awards ceremony and I introduced each to the other! They seemed to have hit it off quite nicely and I was deeply impressed by her vocal skills. To me, she was a roughened, city-slicker with an attitude as long as The Stripe, but – when she spoke to my father, it was as if she had turned into this whole new human being. Polite, mannerisms were distributed, and occasional gestures of the hands were flailed about! Afterwards, I asked her what all the "niceness" was about and she simply stated that "… sometimes, it's good to be good! First impressions are _everything_, Davies!" and with that said, we left the whole "music" scene and headed down a more quiet and reserved path that we were_ definitely_ destined for.

Roaming hands, moods being swapped, friendly kisses in exotic and erotic places and the usual "I love you" being said here and there. It was as if a scene from a romantic drama/documentary had been ripped out and thrown on our plates and all we had to go on from it was the script and the end credits. And let me just say that when we had our "dramas", they definitely got two thumbs up by Ebert and Roeper.

Most of the times I remember are the ones of her looking directly into my eyes and saying, "Wow – I have to got to be the luckiest girl in all Los Angeles." And of course, I'd ask, "Why's that?" and she'd respond with, "Well, if you could see the angel laying next to me… you'd understand my concept." Seriously, that's all she had to say to me to get me all riled up and raring to go on our next "adventure".

One day, out of nowhere, she mentions something along the lines of, "I think we're headed in different directions, Ash." And me being the dumbfounded, clueless, naïve girl that I am, I ask the infamous question, "What do you mean?" Of course, I know what she means, but – does the time to depart really have to come so soon? She looks at me as if I had just slapped her grandma in the face and responds, "Oh, come on, Ashley. You mean, you haven't felt any difference between us lately? Any at all?" I shake my head in disagreement and then she asks me the most rhetorical question anyone on the face of the earth could ask, "Well, if you don't feel any difference between us than – aren't you missing something?!" Now how does a love-struck girl respond to such a question? Yeah – with a mere head node to indicate the knowledge of not knowing. Left-to-right was my exact head movements. "Jeeze, Ashley. I didn't want to just come out and say it, but – you've left me no choice. I just don't see us going any farther in our relationship. I'm sorry, but – it's over, okay?" and with that, she walks away. Leaving me to fend for myself in the thoughts of my own misery.

With no calls or even a check-up for that matter, from my ex-blonde companion, I go to school the next day feeling the most horrid I could've ever felt in my entire lifetime. As I'm trying to open my locker, while juggling my Chemistry book (which is still in the wrapper), my purse, a fresh pack of gum, and my old faithful cappuccino to get me through the day, I am getting the feeling of staring eyes directed towards me. I turn around and meet eye-to-eye with a beautiful blue eyed girl. My response to her was not so nice, however:

"You want something?"

"Ah – yeah. Ah – do you know where Science Lab 3 is?"


End file.
